Shades Of Grey
by ready anf
Summary: A single doctor's appointment has the ability to change everything. Even reunite soulmates. MitchieShane. Alternate Universe & Time Travel-esque.
1. Prologue

Title: Shades Of Grey

**Title**: Shades Of Grey

**Summary**: Our souls tend to travel in the same circles through each life. That's why we keep finding each other. MitchieShane.

**Author's Note**: This is so weird. Joe Jonas is my husband. & I'm writing about him. Weird. This idea has been bothering me for a while.

OH & thanks to being bored, I kinda took part of Jaydat's YouTube thing on Soulmates.

She knows, she approves.

**Warnings**: I can't think of any yet. Oh wait, got it; Alternate Universe

That means _no Camp Rock_, no singing, and none of this celebrity business.

* * *

**Shades Of Grey**

_Prologue_

Tapping his fingers on the metal rail, Shane Gray felt his heart pounding steadily faster. Confined in a small ten by ten square was not how he wanted to spend his Tuesday afternoon. He was twenty-seven years old and at the peak in his life. There was no reason in the entire world that he should be here… except for a word that he _never_ expected to hear.

"Mr. Gray," the brunette woman swiveled a chair in front of Shane and sat down, covering her hands with his, "Please say something."

Shane roughly ripped his hands away from her, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He had opened his mouth in attempt to speak but poorly formed syllables were the only noise that would come out. Drawing in a breath, Shane managed the only word he could think of, "Why?"

"I know it's har--"

"Don't you dare say that," Shane could taste tears mixing in his mouth as he spoke, "unless you've been where I am, _don't you fucking dare."_

"Sorr-"

"No. Don't apologize either. Unless this is somehow your fault," control was slipping away from his grasp. He needed to do something fast. Standing up, Shane made his way to the door as quickly as he could. He felt himself touch the cool metal doorknob, fingers curling around the handle, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long Doctor Torres?"

"Three months."

The slamming of the door echoed in the hallway as the reality of it finally began to kick in.

Shane Gray has leukemia.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope this hasn't been done before. If so, I'm so sorry. Ugh. Oh and the title will make sense. Give it time. Aha. Review please.

**Another Warning**: Horrible Writing.

--Hours pass & she still counts the minutes that I am not there

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: Ugh. Okay I hate to sound like a bitch but when things bother me, I do _not_ stay quiet about them. I know we all have our busy lives but if you have time to read a story, you have to time to review it. Seeing all those story alerts but little reviews, _really pisses me off_. What happens when I get pissed off? I spend money like crazy and _no updates come_. Now I know you guys like your updates so you bring the amazing reviews, I'll bring the updates.

In case you don't realize how long it took for me to decide to step back into this world and how careful I am about things now, I've decided to but a little limit on this. Every story alert I see without a review that will add to another day that I will _not_ update this story. And trust me, I got my legendary cliffhangers up my sleeve. Don't make me take extreme measures again. So review? The longer, the better.

Longer reviews make me more tempted to update. Short ones make me frustrated.

Please? It would make me love you forever and ever.

**Warnings:** Flashback

* * *

**Shades Of Grey**

_Chapter One_

* * *

Mitchie Torres never liked getting involved with her patients' lives. Sure, she'd like to have a connection with patients so she would be able to be honest with them and persuade them to the best method of treatment (despite objections), but getting involved with them was the one thing that would shatter her heart into a million irreversible pieces.

Because she knew that she had to watch them die.

It was a rare occasion that could successfully save a life, prolonging it for decades was a difficult process filled with millions of medications, trial studies, and medical bills that could lead even the wealthiest of families into debt. Debt would lead to arguments, depression and then suicidal or natural deaths which in turn would leave her with countless sleepless nights as she would lay in bed wondering what she had done wrong. So she tried to avoid getting involved, not only for her sake but for the sake of her patients and their family.

Connections, good. Emotions, bad.

For the better part of five years as a hematologist, she was able to avoid the tragedies and heartbreaks but there was something about one of her latest patients that made _her_ heart break inside.

Shane Gray.

The name initiated a memory of sorts… or was it the feeling she got when she thought of him.

_The brunette woman dug her fingers and shifted the soft white sand, smiling as she saw a tall, rather attractive male in sunglasses walking toward her, two wines glasses in hand. He smiled at her, handing her a glass and leaning into her, their lips inches apart._

Mitchie opened her eyes with a jolt, her fingers immediately coming up to her lips; the phantom feeling of a kiss still running through her body. Leaning back in her office chair, she glanced again at the chart in front of her.

Maybe it was her imagination running away with her. There was no way she could have been that woman on the beach. She had only gone to the beach once in her life, with her mother and best friend. Not only that but she hadn't been on a date since college. Or it could be the fact that she had been working a double-shift.

Because there was no way that Doctor Mitchie Torres could ever fall in love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Definitely shorter than I was planning. But that's all my mind would let me do before I would fall asleep at the computer. I'll probably get writing when I get up in the morning. But remember guys, review. Thanks for reading.

_Really guys, _please_ review._

--with all your plastic surgery, you still think that you're twenty


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**: Nobody reviews. I'm hurting inside.

Oh, Camp Rock never happened**. **This story is _purely_ alternate universe. Camp Rock _never happened_, is not happening and never will happen. The flashbacks written are my imagination, in similiar fashion to this entire story.

**Warnings**: Cursing, Flashbacks: _Italics are flashbacks._

**& Also** talking about JAJ having sex with another girl is just _weird_. Why the hell am I writing this?

* * *

**Shades Of Grey**

Chapter Two

_Three Weeks Earlier_

* * *

"Shane?"

_No, the room was still dark. _Shane Gray was not going to get up.

"Shane…"

The depths of his slumber did not allow him the ability to identify the voice calling his name.

"Shane!"

Groaning, Shane clutched his pillow tighter, "WHAT?!"

"It's like three in the afternoon. You've been sleeping all day."

Flipping onto his back, Shane allowed his eyes to slowly open, a sudden curtain pull let an abundance of sunlight fill his room. It certainly didn't feel like three in the afternoon.

Tess Tyler placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes before taking in a calming breath, "Are you okay?" Her eyes were glazed with concern as she placed her hand on his forehead, "Oh my God, you're hot."

"Yeah I am," Shane smiled, closing his eyes and placing his own palm against the top of his head.

"Don't get an ego, like it could get any bigger," Tess ripped the sheets of her currently _on_ boyfriend.

Tess and Shane have been in an on and off relationship for the better part of ten years, exploring the line between friendship and love; mostly staying on the border of have-sex-until-your-brain-goes-numb. They had met in the summer between their junior and senior year of high school, when Shane and his three brothers moved to Northern California from Hollywood. A drunken karaoke competition had brought them together and Shane was almost positive that nothing in the world would tear them apart.

"HEY!" Shane felt the cool instantly sweep his body, goosebumps appearing everywhere, "Give it back!"

Tess reached her hands out and pulled him upright, their bodies lightly pressing against each other, "I was thinking we could go out tonight or something. I need to get my mind off of my mother."

"Hey," this time his voice was softer as he reached out to cup her cheek, "You didn't make her leave."

"But," Tess paused, tears filling up her eyes, "she left anyway…"

Shane pulled her in close, their lips gently brushing each other, "It doesn't matter if she left because I promise that I will _never_ leave you."

(**Okay author's note moment**: I just pictured JAJ saying that to me and I think my heart just skipped a few beats. Ahalfkghasipffh oh that is so adorable. Now I'm smiling like a total idiot.)

--

Stepping off the scale, Shane saw his pale reflection in the mirror, his thin form even more gangly than usual. He had lost ten pounds within two weeks and he was beginning to feel the impact. Helping Tess rearrange the furniture of their new apartment seemed so much more difficult that he imagined, even a simple table chair was left him breathless. Sighing, he began to spread the shaving cream across his chin and reached for his razor.

He was genuinely worried about Tess. He had never seen her so hurt in his entire life, her eyes held something that he was unsure of. It was like she wasn't Tess anymore. There was something else in her eyes that replaced the captivation that once held him so tight…

"_I love you," her brown eyes were fixated on him, her voice taunting and desperate, "Please don't do this to me._

_His own voice felt just as cold as his heart, "I can't do this with you here."_

"_I don't want you to do this at all," her fists pounded against his chest, "Don't go."_

"_I _have_ to do this."_

"_No you don't!"_

"_M--"_

_All he could see was her eyes, tears filling them and hers were on his. She was begging him and pleading._

"_You might not come back."_

"_I will," he had to force himself not to show emotion, "I promise that I will _never_ leave you_."

Shane felt something stinging. He looked up into the mirror and saw blood sliding down his neck, a seemingly small nick bleeding heavier than he expected. He felt everything around him slip into shades of grey and black before he felt his head hit the tile, the last thing going through his mind was who was the that woman and why he couldn't shake the feeling that she needed him, maybe almost as much as he felt that he needed her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short, yes. Ahaha. Horrible, hopefully not. Anyway, like I said, review motivate me to update so leave a few. I have a reply or two:

**Valele**: Yeah, iPhones are def hard to type on. I have no idea how people text so quickly. If I say "I love you" it ends up to be like "U ;pova tou." I'm glad that you took the effort to write me a review. I'm looking forward to more.

**Baby.Kayked.Fever**: Wow my friend, it has been one _hell of a _long time. I admittedly LOL-ed when you said that Shane/Joe is nothing without his hair aha. I hope that you think that this is touching and sweet. I miss your reviews so much. I was skimming through my Passioinate reviews and I saw your "Critic Reviews" of it and I remembered how much fun our conversations were.

_What Happened To My Stories_: Ten year olds kept copying them and someone even told me that someone in their class turned one in as a homework assignment. I think you imagine just how totally PISSED I was so they went bye-bye. I'm on such a huge edge right now with this site. I'm only back here to get out of my schoolwork for summer so it's only a matter of time before I feel under appreciated or see my stories being copied again and they get decked out.

Yafeel?

**Jaydat**: Oh my love, thank you so much for that story. It really meant so much to me that you put that there. & honestly, it was way better than mine. Your reviewers even told you so. Thanks love. Talk to you soon?

**Author's Note**: I know that I didn't reply to everyone, most likely because I was supposed to meet my friend for lunch/shopping ten minutes ago and I _still_ haven't done my make-up. So I must leave but give me amazing reviews and then I'll reply. I'm out.

--recently, the flames are getting out of control


End file.
